


Van, The Fic

by TuonelianTerror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Emotional Constipation, M/M, Pining, Stubborn Brothers, Van Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror
Summary: There's a silence in the van that screams the loudest.During a reprieve before a battle, before the sun rises, two brothers long for that distance to close, yet cannot find the right words to speak.





	Van, The Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This stems from a conversation back in...I can't remember when on the Spardacest server, you people are all wonderful <3 and recently, I was reminded of it, found some old screenshots with these exact words on it, and remembered that I had meant to fic this for the longest time. 
> 
> I'm very forgetful apparently. None the less, have some emotionally constipated twins. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It's quiet.

The only sounds in the van are of their breathing, and the pages of Dante's magazine turning. He's not really reading, he's paying attention to his brother who suddenly can't keep his eyes off of him.

His hands are clenched, in his silence, they speak words between them, the fingers twitch like they want to _move-move-move, damn it, Vergil, get up and do something._

Instead, he sits and stares. Vergil asks himself why can't he stand. Why can't he just grasp what he wants-nothing's ever stopped him before, be it power or strength-but now it's power in its most physical and beautiful form**_-Dante._**

_I want it so bad, so bad my hands ache. My body aches, I need him so bad, everything burns like the hottest flame. He's right in front of me and all I can do is stare. The words are at the tip of my tongue, everything is rearing at the precipice, and yet I can do nothing. Am I suddenly realizing this? That every time I've followed the things I've wanted, every time I've indulged, it all fell to disaster._

_I couldn't afford this. Not with Dante. Losing him is an option I do not want to entertain._

_And so I admire him from this distance, it's far better than from afar._

_Many days and many nights have I thought about you, brother, dreamed about you. What it would be like to be in your arms, to feel your lips press against mine. Your love, filling me, replacing the cold darkness I've felt for so long. Tell me, brother..no..you couldn't feel the same. You don't love me, no..I couldn't imagine you do. The distance between us is too great, too far, too long. The sins too real._

But I will still love you, even if you don't. If I keep it inside until it kills me, **_bury me far away, so far that you'll forget about me._**

* * *

Brother just stares at me. We're supposed to be twins, but I can't read him. It's like a book in a library that I've accidentally walked in to. I'm suddenly intimidated. This isn't the Temen-Ni-Gru, the Qliphoth, it's a silent van, and I'm terrified.

Myself, I've always grabbed at the things I've wanted. Pizza, weapons, justice. Protection. But there's always been one thing I've been missing from my collection. The one thing I'd throw all that crap away for.

_The one person who sits in front of me, like he's behind a wall of glass. Reaching for him is pointless. He never wanted me anyway-he's made that perfectly clear. I know he's unhappy here._

** _So just get up and leave._ **

He hasn't caught me looking. I stare at his lips and wish they were on mine. Vergil is beautiful, despite the time that separated us. I'm old now. Old and weathered. He can do better, he can do so much better.

* * *

Dante thinks I don't see it. I've caught him staring. But I can't read him. The sun is rising now. Nero and that woman will return here from their slumber. When the day comes, it will be like nothing happened. Like I haven't contemplated Brother's love.

** _Let the day come. Take my thoughts and desires away._ **

* * *

Before the sun rises...I don't want this moment to end. We're so close, but still so far. Vergil is so close and yet I can't. They'll come knocking soon. Life goes on, huh?

I can't do this anymore. I can't let this opportunity-

_"Vergil."_

My name is on his lips. He wants to speak. I look into his eyes.

_waiting-waiting-waiting._

_ **"Vergil-I."** _


End file.
